Although applicable in principal to any measurement system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with oscilloscopes.
In today's modern electronic industry a variety of different measurements and tests must be performed on electronic products during development and production.
For example oscilloscopes maybe used to record analogue voltage and/or current values. In addition, some oscilloscopes allow to record logic values, where the logic state, i.e. true/false, 1/0 or on/off, is recorded. Such logic values only show the logical content of the signals but cannot represent the waveform any more.
With such logic representations most of the properties of the original signal, like e.g. the analogue voltages, the mean voltage and the like are lost after the measurement.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is providing an improved measurement system.